Fly Away :: A Brewster Story
by Zombiegait
Summary: In the small town of Toshi, the newly settled in Kitty has become fast friends with the Roost's owner and operator. Though she doesn't know a lot about Brewster yet, will an important anniversary get this bird talking?
1. a bird's remembrance

_Author's Note:_

With my track record of uploading one chapter and never continuing a story, should I really be starting a new one? No, probably not. But I recently started going back to Animal Crossing Community, and in "celebration", I started a new AC:WW fic. XD;; I really should stop, but I just can't! Lol. Anyway, hope you like. :3

**FLY AWAY **:: A Brewster Story

chapter i.  
_a bird's remembrance_

**------**

It was another rainy, autumn morning in Toshi, but Kitty made her way down to the Museum regardless. She had been going to the Roost, the coffee shop established in the Museum's basement, everyday since she first moved to this small town several months ago. Brewster, the Roost's owner and operator, had become one of her closest friends, and both appreciated and respected her company and coffee knowledge.

"Hey Brewster!"

"Ah, Kitty! You came! I was sure you'd be staying home today..." the shy pidgeon trailed off.

"Don't be silly," she smiled, waving a hand passively, "Some silly drizzle isn't going to stop me from getting my morning's delicious coffee!" She took off her jacket and draped it on the back of her chair before taking a seat.

"So, what'll it be? The regular?"

"You betcha. Nothin' better to start a day like this." The rain from outside began to fall harder, and she smiled softly as the sound echoed into the basement. Moments later, Brewster held out a dark blue mug filled with her favorite blend. She often boasted to the other villagers about being the only customer Brewster set aside a personal mug for, usually receiving weary or annoyed looks in return.

Sipping quietly at her steaming beverage, Kitty watched Brewster carefully washing his cups out of the corner of her eye. Their silence did not mean they felt awkward or bored, but represented their mutual feelings of comfort around each other. However, when they _did_ break the silence, it was usually Kitty who did the talking. Brewster was a bird of few words, but she appreciated all the words he shared.

Today, however, felt slightly off. She had only moved into Toshi seven or eight months ago, and was unaware of any personal anniversaries Brewster observed. She had heard some of the other villagers mention that around this time of year, Brewster seemed even quieter than normal for a week or two, but they weren't really sure. After all, Kitty was the only one who really _knew_ him, and even she knew very little about him, if she was honest with herself.

As Kitty lost herself in thought, Brewster spoke suddenly, making her choke a little on her coffee as she snapped back to attention.

"Tomorrow's the day..."

Kitty took a moment to subdue her coughing before replying, "What day?"

"The anniversary of the day I left the city."

She immediately realized what he was talking about, and her eyes widened. He rarely spoke about his past before founding the Roost, and when he realized he had let something slip, he'd immediately change the subject or just stop talking completely. But now, without any probing or prodding on Kitty's part, he was suddenly bringing it up on his own accord, and willingly talking about it.

"It was four years ago, I think. Founded the Roost here three months later, and have been here ever since. It's funny. In almost four years, you're one of my first friends in a long time," he chuckled, still carefully cleaning another cup. "It was rainy, I remember. Kinda like today, too. And the day you moved here."

"You remember that?" Kitty asked with surprise, taking another slow sip from her mug. He nodded slowly, the edges of his beak turning up in a small smile.

"How could anyone forget? It was raining so hard you couldn't see anywhere, and got lost for a good half hour before stumbling into the museum. Blather's and I still joke about it," he added thoughtfully.

Kitty's cheeks turned light pink at the comment, and she immediately burst out, "YOU DO NOT!" Brewster chuckled quietly, eyes briefly lifting up from the cup in his hand to look at her blushing face.

"We do, actually. Don't worry, though, we both thought you looked adorably helpless with your soaking hair in your face." Kitty turned around in her seat so that she was looking at the wall to her right rather than Brewster, taking a few more, angrier sips of her drink. He chuckled again before letting out a small sigh.

"The rain reminds me of a lot of things, I guess..."

Kitty's embarrassment faded from her mind as she heard the somber tone in her friend's voice. She turned back to face him, and her mouth opened to say something, but she was interrupted by a voice from the entryway.

"Yo."

Brewster looked up at the speaker, and Kitty's last comment didn't make it past her lips before she, too, looked over to see who had just walked in.

"Totakeke?!" she asked in surprise. When the traveling canine looked at her with a soft smile, she blushed before correcting herself, "Er... Morning, K.K."

"You're a bit early today, aren't you?" Brewster asked with a raised eyebrow. Kitty couldn't tell exactly what it was, but she could've sworn she heard something like disappointment in the pidgeon's voice. She wondered if he had really planned on telling her more about the day he left the city.

"Heh, yeah," he answered. Brewster nodded and smiled, as if he knew the musician's reasons without them being spoken, but Kitty frowned in confusion.

"What kind of answer is 'yeah', anyway?" she mumbled into her coffee, which was beginning to cool down now. She finished the last of it in a few more gulps before placing the mug and the regular 200 bells down on the counter and hopping down from her seat. "Thanks for another delicious cup of coffee," she smiled, bowing politely. As she put her jacket back on, she glanced over her shoulder at K.K., who was busy setting up his amps and guitar as he did every Saturday.

She blushed again when he looked up at her, as if he had known she was looking his way. Turning back to Brewster, she bowed her head again before waving and heading for the door.

"Why don't you come back for lunch?" Brewster said suddenly.

"For lunch?" she asked in surprise. It was true that they hadn't spent their usual amount of time together this morning because of K.K.'s appearance, but she didn't expect him to request her back.

When she didn't answer after a moment, K.K. added from the stage, "I'll even put on a special show this afternoon." Looking from K.K. to Brewster, Kitty's face broke out into a large smile before she nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll bring some bento boxes for us all, too!" she offered.

"That'd be real nice," K.K. smiled gently. After waving good-bye, Kitty giggled quietly to herself as she turned and walked up the stairs. Waving at Blathers as she headed for the door, she took a deep breath before opening her umbrella and walking back outside. It wasn't until she was halfway home that she realized she'd be making food for the two animals she felt she had to impress most.

"... Oh boy," she groaned, smacking herself in the forehead.


	2. a dog's plan

_Author's Note:_

Sorry for the delay, as always, and please overlook the fact that Kitty is an unrealistically fast cooker, taking only an hour to make a pie, which normally takes several. Not that Animal Crossing is realistic in the first place, but yeah.

**FLY AWAY **: A Brewster Story

chapter ii.

_a dog's plan_

--

With Kitty out attempting to prepare the best lunches she's ever made, the traveling guitarist and quiet bartender were left by themselves. Brewster appreciated K.K. Slider's frequent visits to his establishment, as it gave him company and brought in more customers, and K.K. admired and respected the older bird's sharing of wisdom whenever he spoke (as infrequent as that was). Both of them were naturally reserved and quiet, so not very much speaking went on between the two of them normally. But now, to Brewster it seemed that K.K. was itching to speak. After a minute or two, he waved the canine over and waited for him to take a seat.

Bringing his guitar with him, K.K. pulled himself onto one of the stools lining the counter and began to thumb idly across the strings, creating a soft, pleasant melody that quickly filled the tiny establishment. He seemed to be thinking very hard on what he wanted to say, and remained quiet for several minutes. When he finally spoke, he startled Brewster slightly, but the pigeon's small jump was left unnoticed by the focused musician.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," he sighed. Brewster remained silent, but his curious expression asked his question for him. "This company thing, I mean. I've been doing it for a long time now, but it's catching up to me, y'know? Too much time spent in studios, not enough time spent traveling. I can only get out on weekends and Friday nights, and I'm starting to go crazy, dig?"

The bartender nodded slowly as he continued gently scrubbing the cup in his wing, and after a few minutes in silence, finally spoke.

"Why don't you start your own?"

"Hmm?" K.K. suddenly looked up from the wooden floor he had been so intently focused on at the bird's suggestion, and an expression of confusion slowly morphed into one of comprehension. "Wait, that's... That's actually a pretty good idea. I could travel whenever I wanted, record music whenever I wasn't traveling, and even help out other musicians who're in the same boat... Man, Brewster, you're... well, the _man_."

Brewster chuckled and once he had finished cleaning his glass, poured a fresh cup of coffee for his canine company.

"On the house," he noted.

"Again, man. You're the man."

--

Kitty scrambled around her kitchen, ignoring the mess she was quickly creating. Her face was decorated with grains of white rice and flour, while her hands were covered in peanut butter. She had spent the last hour being very precise as she rolled three boxes worth of rice balls, prepared three peanut butter sandwiches, and made an apple pie for the three of them to share back at The Roost. She had long prided herself on her pies after her mother had sent her the recipe for New Year's, but had yet to share it with K.K. _or _Brewster, and found this an excellent opportunity to impress them with one.

Once she was done, she washed up quickly, boxed her prepared lunches, grabbed her umbrella and set off for the museum once more.

Only halfway there, she was stopped by a rather soaking wet cat.

"Bob!" she exclaimed, immediately offering to share her umbrella, though she was afraid it wouldn't do much good. He thanked her, and began rambling about how he had come to be wandering about in the pouring rain. The four boxes she carried underneath one arm were beginning to strain on her, and she shifted uncomfortably as she listened to him ramble.

"... and then Nook told me I should get home before the storm gets worse, so I didn't even get the haircut I braved the rain for in the first place!" he grunted as he finished. "Oh well. Hey, I'm starving... Wait, what smells so good?"

Bob was a cat that loved to eat, simple as that. His nose was more amazing than some of the dogs she had met in her day, and even though it was pouring rain, and there were probably a hundred or even a thousand other smells to grab his attention, he quickly zeroed in on the boxes she was carrying.

"U-Um... These are lunches for Brewster, Tota– I mean, K.K. – and me. I just made 'em."

"You made pie for lunch?" he asked, his wet tail whipping quickly behind him.

"That's... um, for dessert," she said hesitantly.

"Mind if I grab a bite?"

"Actually, Bob, there isn't really enough for a fourth person... But I'll tell you what," she added, noting the sad look growing on his face, "I'll let you have my bento! It's got a peanut butter sandwich and some rice balls."

"Sounds delicious!" he smiled. Any promise of food made him happy, and Kitty just couldn't resist making someone happy, after all. She fumbled for her bento box and handed it over to him once she had removed it. "I'll return the box soon!"

And with that, he was gone.

"He eats so much..." she said in quiet awe as she watched him run off. "Where does he _put_ it all?" And with that, she continued on her way to the museum, with one bento box less than when she had started.


End file.
